


The impossible dream

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-21
Updated: 2007-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya demuestra una cobardía que nadie esperaba por parte de él y deberá vencer una serie de obstaculos para alcanza esa estrella inalcanzable que es Shun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The impossible dream

**To dream the impossible dream  
To fight the unbeatable foe  
To bear with unbearable sorrow  
To run where the brave dare not go ...**

_Soñar el sueño imposible  
Luchar contra el enemigo invencible  
Soportar con dolor intolerable  
Correr donde los valientes nos se atreven..._

 

Se encontraba observando a través de la ventana la lluvia caer sobre el ya inundado césped del jardín de la mansión. ¿Dejaría de llover algún día? Apoyó la barbilla sobre los brazos; en las noches gustaba de ver las estrellas, mas esa torrencial lluvia no se lo permitió. ¡Ni siquiera eso! Ni siquiera podía quitarse esa amargura observando un rato las estrellas, sin pensar en nada, sin sentir nada, o por lo menos, intentándolo, aunque nunca lograse su cometido.

Estaba agotado, cansado... ¿de qué? Ni el mismo Seiya lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero aquel Pegasus que había combatido y derrotado hasta los mismos Dioses, se sintió realmente vencido por ese desgarrador sentimiento que los humanos denominan “Amor”.

Y su pesar no pasaba por verse loca y perdidamente enamorado de un hombre, de alguien de su mismo sexo, ni tampoco que fuera un amigo al que por muchos años consideró solamente un hermano. Su dolor y su agobio radicaban en que él, no era nadie... no, no lo era.

Aquel Santo que no había claudicado jamás y que no se había atemorizado ante sus enemigos, se encontraba derrotado por aquellos enemigos internos. Sí, a pesar de ser muy valiente en el campo de batallas, a pesar de que había soportado duras pruebas, en su vida cotidiana no alcanza a soportar lidiar con discusiones o con sentimientos tan encontrados como el amor, la desesperanza y la tristeza.

Seiya creyó que no era lo suficientemente bueno para Shun, al fin y al cabo ¿quién podría serlo? Se trataba de Andrómeda, no de cualquier ser terrenal.

Las horas pasaron y la lluvia menguó un poco, observó el reloj y comprobó muy a su pesar que la hora de dormir había pasado hacia bastante tiempo. Casi todas las noches era lo mismo, pasaba el tiempo observando la nada, intentando no pensar, no sentir, hasta que el día lo sorprendía.

Escuchó ruidos en el pasillo, y sin más opciones se quitó el piyama, se vistió, pasó por el baño para quitarse las pruebas de un muy mal dormir, y bajó con su mejor cara a desayunar con sus amigos y hermanos, compañeros de armas.

Ikki discutía con Hyoga por el uso de la tetera, mientras que Shiryu, como siempre, hacia de mediador entre ellos. Acabó por cederle su lugar al Phoenix para evitar males mayores. Los ojos de Seiya -a pesar de que esa escena cotidiana solía ser graciosa y merecedora de espectadores- se dirigieron hacia él que, ajeno a la discusión, comía un suculento desayuno. Al verlo Shun le sonrió y con un gesto lo invitó a sentarse.

Esas espontáneas sonrisas de Andrómeda, a pesar de ser cotidianas y normales, para Seiya eran una bendición, un tesoro que guardaba con recelo. ¿Qué importaba si esa misma sonrisa se las dedicaba a todos por igual? Para el Pegasus eran demasiado. “Demasiado para tan poco”. Nunca se creyó merecedor ni del más mísero gesto de cariño por parte de él, gestos que jamás podrían ser tachados de míseros, pues “todo” Shun, era algo sublime; desde sus sonrisas, hasta sus palabras y sus risas.

Sentados en la mesa redonda, estaban ensimismados con sus desayunos. Diálogos banales dieron inicio, mientras que los ojos esmeraldas de Shun iban posándose en cada uno de ellos, y Seiya deseando que esos mismos ojos lo hicieran sobre él, para que notase en parte su profunda admiración, avergonzado cuando Andrómeda notaba la insistente mirada sobre él.

—¡Bueno! — dijo poniéndose de pie con la taza para dejarla en la pileta—Me iré a correr... —si, por más lluvia, o por mas barro, nada ni nadie detendría las correrías matutinas de Shun.  
—Pero hermano, si se larga a llover te empaparás —le reprochó Ikki paternalmente.

Andrómeda le dio una caricia en la mejilla que Seiya envidió con toda el alma. Si tan solo él fuera “Ikki”, aunque claro, no podría tener esos pensamientos pecaminosos que algunas noches lo asaltaban.

La dulce voz de él lo bendijo.

—¿Me acompañas, Seiya?

“¿Me acompañas, Seiya?” Aquella petición -¡sublime petición!- solo encerraba el interés deportivo, por llamarlo de algún modo, no más. Y al Pegasus no le importaba, con tal de estar a su lado, fuera cual fuera el motivo, él era feliz.

—Vamos, Shun. Tengo ganas de entrenar. —interrumpió Hyoga.

Seiya dejó de mirarlo a él para dirigir los ojos a quien había osado interrumpir ese mágico momento.

—¡Perfecto! —vitoreó Shun, alegre de tener compañía, dejando por sentado, quizás, que no le importaba quien fuera con él—¿Vienes o no, Seiya? —volvió a reiterar.  
—Pues... yo... —le decepcionaba descubrir que no podría estar a solas con Shun, no con Hyoga al lado, el Cisne acaparaba toda la atención de Andrómeda—. La verdad es que no he dormido bien en la noche y temo... cansarme demasiado rápido.  
—Vago —susurró Ikki.  
—Además, Seiya —interrumpió Shiryu con una velocidad sospechosa—, recuerda que prometiste ayudarme con los papeles de la fundación. Cuando Saori marchó al Santuario tu juraste y perjuraste que me darías una mano.  
—¡Sí! ¡Ufá! Lo sé —se quejó de manera infantil, supo que ya no tenía escapatoria a las responsabilidades, pero también optó por ser sincero—Me aburre.  
—Ya terminé de desayunar. Me voy a la oficina, te estaré esperando, Seiya —remarcó el Dragón, y antes de atravesar el marco de la puerta vaivén volvió a reiterar con énfasis—Te estaré esperando.

En pocos minutos, Hyoga subió, bajó las escaleras preparado con ropa para ejercitarse y partió junto a Shun, rompiéndole las ilusiones al más pequeño de los Kido. 

¡Horror! Se había quedado a solas con el terror de la casa, con la pesadilla andante, Ikki Kido.

Bueno, el Phoenix no era un monstruo, pero tenia la facilidad de, con una simple mirada, acurrucar al Pegasus contra la pared, el asiento, o lo que fuera que tuviera más cerca en ese momento.

Enfrentados, cara a cara, Seiya ni siquiera fue capaz de levantar la vista, y no por miedo a... ¿cómo decirlo? A recibir un golpe, o siquiera un reto, sino porque el otro en ese último tiempo andaba muy perspicaz; no por nada era el mayor, ya los conocía a los otros cuatro como si los hubiera parido él mismo. Aunque la idea no era menos que escalofriante.

 

**To right the unrightable wrong  
To be better far than you are  
To try when your arms are too weary  
To reach the unreachable star ...**

_Corregir los abusos incorregibles  
Ser mucho mejor de lo que eres  
Tratar cuando tus brazos están cansados  
De alcanzar la estrella inalcanzable..._

 

Seiya lo supo, pudo sentir la mirada punzante de Ikki sobre su persona. Dudó en levantar la vista, pero cuando lo hizo, se topó con esa mirada azul. Solo bastó un suspiro de parte del Pegasus para que el Phoenix soltase eso que llevaba guardado.

—Lo sabes...

El morocho nada acotó, lo observó beber un sorbo de su té mientras él se ponía de pie para dejar la taza sobre la mesada de la cocina.

—Lo sabes perfectamente... —reiteró Ikki, imitando a su compañero, y a la par de él, soltó la bomba—No eres para mi hermano.

Esa afirmación, tan firme y directa, se caló profundo en él. Cuando Ikki marchó de la cocina, Seiya tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caer de rodillas metafóricamente. Se sostuvo de la mesada para luego cerrar los puños con fuerza, al igual que los ojos, reteniendo aquellas caprichosas lágrimas que osaban no obedecerlo.

Lo supo siempre, él no era para Shun.

Dejó su dolor en la cocina, y afrontó sus obligaciones diarias. No le molestaba estar con Shiryu o ayudarlo, simplemente se aburría de ver hoja tras hoja sin comprender una sola cosa, al fin y al cabo, el que llevaba a cabo las tareas más importantes de la fundación era el Dragón, no él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no le molestaba acompañarlo, si le incomodaba de sobremanera. En el último tiempo el pelilargo se había vuelto algo... extraño con el Pegasus.

 

**This is my quest,  
to follow that star  
No matter how hopeless,   
no matter how far...**

_Esta es mi búsqueda,  
ir detrás de esa estrella  
Sin importar la desesperanza,  
Sin importar la distancia..._

 

Llegó a la oficina, que en realidad era una biblioteca, y lo encontró a Shiryu con las gafas puestas y leyendo detenidamente cada hoja. Levantó la vista y la posó sobre el menudo pero bien formado cuerpo del otro. Sonrió apenas y le señaló una pila de papeles.

—Tenemos trabajo atrasado.  
—¿Tengo que acomodarlo por fecha? —investigó sentándose frente al Dragón.  
—Sí. Por fecha. No olvides que los blancos, los originales, debes separarlos de los verdes...

Le recordó el pelilargo poniéndose de pie para ir en busca de una carpeta.

—Shiryu, este no tiene fecha, tiene... letras... —se extrañó sin siquiera suponer que debía hacer lo mismo que con las fechas, ordenarlo alfabéticamente.

Shiryu aprovechó aquello para acercarse a él. Le susurró un sencillo “acomódalo alfabéticamente” en su oído que estremeció a Seiya de pies a cabeza.

Un silencio pesado se instaló entre los dos, pasaron las horas y cada uno siguió en lo suyo, sin embargo el Pegasus no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Ikki. No podía siquiera evitar demostrar su tristeza a través de sus ojos.

Al final el Dragón interrumpió ese abrumador silencio, le daba curiosidad.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Seiya?

El aludido solo negó con la cabeza dando a entender que todo estaba bien, sin embargo su porte indicaba todo lo contrario.

El pelilargo suspiró y se puso de pie, caminó hasta donde estaba su amigo y tomándolo de la barbilla le susurró.

—Sabes que no me gusta verte así. Lo sabes...

Tragó grueso, comprendía a lo que se refería Shiryu con aquel cálido “lo sabes”. ¡Claro que lo sabía! Lo supo a la perfección, lo que ocurría con el Dragón, solo que hasta en ese entonces había decidido luchar por su verdadero amor, sin embargo allí se encontraba, derrotado, y a merced del pelilargo. ¿Qué mas daba? ¿Qué podía pasar si le correspondía a Shiryu? Quizás, hasta ¿quien sabe? lograba ser feliz.

Al notar que a diferencias de otras veces, el Pegasus no opuso resistencia, el Dragón se decidió a robarle un tierno beso, como en tantas oportunidades había hecho, sin lograr su verdadero cometido.

Seiya, con las defensas bajas, no pudo mas que responder aquel gesto de amor y cuidado; aquel gesto que jamas llegaría por parte de su querido Shun.

El pelilargo decidió ser mas osado, e irrumpió la boca con la lengua, probando su verdadero sabor, maravillándose y volviéndose adicto.

En ese lapsus Seiya cayó en la cuenta de que durante mucho tiempo buscó la forma de llegar a Shun sin conseguir nada, había ido en su búsqueda sin importarle nada, y se hallaba con las manos y el corazón vacíos. Y lo tenia allí, a Shiryu, dispuesto a entregarle su amor.

Fue en ese momento que Andrómeda, viendo esa escena, se quedó asombrado. Nunca, jamás se atrevió siquiera a suponer que podría llegar a perder su preciada oportunidad.

 

**To be willing to give  
when there's no more to give,  
To be willing to die   
so that honor and justice may live ...**

_Estar dispuesto a entregar  
cuando no hay más para dar,  
Estar dispuesto a morir  
para que el honor y la justicia puedan vivir..._

 

Caminó con prisa, casi corriendo, hasta la habitación de Hyoga. Era en momentos como ese en los que necesitaba tanto del Cisne, y aunque se sintió estúpido, infantil e inmaduro, no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, para finalizar casi riendo por su estado catatónico.

—Gracias, Hyoga... —se secó las lagrimas, cobijándose aun más en los brazos del rubio—Eres demasiado comprensivo conmigo.

Le falto acotar: “y para ser heterosexual” porque era la verdad. Un hombre quizás jamas se hubiera atrevido a consolar de esa forma a otro hombre, sabiendo sus preferencias sexuales, sin embargo el ruso se lo hizo saber.

—Shun, para mí siempre fuiste como mi hermano menor. Te quiero, y siempre te comprenderé y haré por ti lo que esté en mi alcance para verte bien.

Shun agradeció aquellas palabras, si Ikki fuera igual de comprensivo. Lo cierto era que muchos uzgaban al Phoenix sin siquiera darle una oportunidad. Él estaba al tanto de todo ese embrollo de sentimientos, y había sido por eso que le profesó a Seiya aquellas duras palabras. No soportaba ver a su querido hermano dolido por su aparente indiferencia. ¡Pero no era indiferencia! Se podría decir que era “cobardía” por parte del Pegasus.

—¿Qué harás, Shun? —preguntó Hyoga con una imperceptible sonrisa de consuelo en los labios.

El aludido se separó un poco de su amigo, y lo observó, aún sus lágrimas seguían allí, latentes, a punto de escaparse.

—Ya... lo perdí.. para siempre...  
—Shun...  
—No puedo, Hyoga... —interrumpió con efusividad—; se trata de Shiryu, jamás haría algo que lo lastimara.  
—Comprendo... pero... ¿y qué de tu felicidad?

Negó con la cabeza y bajó la vista.

—No me queda nada por hacer...  
—¿Por qué no intentas hablarlo? Hablar siempre da sus frutos.

Shun entrecerró los ojos, y a pesar de su dolor, atinó a bromear.

—Te juntas demasiado con Shiryu, te ha pegado su filosofía.

Hyoga sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Qué harás?  
—Hablaré... —respondió Andrómeda luego de meditarlo—. Creo que... o sea... —se trabó con sus propias palabras—Si no se lo digo, moriré de angustia. Y en tal caso, no espero que me corresponda, solo que comprenda lo que siento, por si alguna vez...  
—Shun... eres necio, Seiya solo tiene ojos para ti.  
—¡Se estaban besando! —exclamó al borde de las lágrimas otra vez, tomando distancia.  
—A veces un beso no significa la gran cosa.  
—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Un beso es algo... importante... —contradijo Shun—Además, Shiryu... lo conozco a Seiya, y tú lo sabes... aunque muera por mí, como tú siempre dices... —puntualizó—Jamás haría algo que lastimara a otras personas.

Y por eso mismo se había enamorado perdidamente del Pegasus. ¿Quién no? Si portaba con todas las cualidades humanas; era molesto, impertinente, bromista, tenía sus cuantiosas e innumerables cosas negativas, sin embargo las positivas pesaban tanto, pero tanto... Solo que él no se daba cuenta de quien era en realidad, solía olvidarse de su fortaleza. Solía olvidarse de que era Seiya.

 

**And I know - if I'll only be true  
to this glorious quest -  
That my heart   
will lie peaceful and calm   
when I'm laid to my rest.**

_Y sé - si pudiera ser fiel  
a esta búsqueda gloriosa -  
Que mi corazón   
estará calmo y en paz  
cuando me pongan a descansar._

 

Seiya se encontraba observando las estrellas desde su balcón, por fin había dejado de llover y podía ver las luces resplandecientes en la bóveda celeste. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió una clara presencia a sus espaldas.

—S-Seiya...   
—Shun... —se sorprendió, volteando para quedar con la espalda contra la baranda.  
—Yo... venía a felicitarte por... lo de Shiryu... —mintió. 

Había aprendido de Hyoga a “tantear el terreno” como solía decir el Cisne.

—¿Eh?... —se desconcertó el Pegasus, frunciendo la frente.  
—Los vi... esta tarde, cuando volví con Hyoga de entrenar, fui a buscarte...

“Fui a buscarte”, aquello sonó cálido, por lo menos así le pareció.

—¿Nos viste?  
—Ajá... los vi... y los felicito... —dijo lo último abriendo bien los ojos y curvando en el rostro una falsa mueca de alegría.

Seiya no supo qué responder, acaso, a Shun ¿no le asqueaba saber que dos de sus amigos eran homosexuales? En apariencias no, y no era de extrañarse en Andrómeda, quien era sinónimo de tolerancia. Para con todo y todos era comprensivo.

—Te equivocas... —contradijo el Pegasus con un semblante agobiado.  
—Yo los vi... —acusó Shun, dolido por la mentira, ¿Por qué se lo ocultaba? ¿No confiaba en él acaso?  
—Habrás visto el beso, pero... —sse rascó la mejilla, intentando reconciliarse con las huidizas palabras—; no pude corresponderle.  
—¿P-Por qué?  
—Porque... mis sentimientos... están depositados en otra persona...

Tal vez porque había bajado la vista al suelo, pero Seiya no pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de Andrómeda, ni su sonrisa de insondable felicidad. Sin dudarlo se acercó aun más al Pegasus y buscando su esquiva mirada se atrevió a depositar un beso en sus labios.

—Shun... —susurró asombrado.  
—Tal vez no sea yo esa otra persona, pero quería decírtelo antes de que-

Seiya no le dejó completar su oración, le robó un beso, colgándose de su cuello y permitiendo que Shun le rodease lo cintura con los brazos.

“Creí... que eras una estrella inalcanzable para mí” 

No necesitaron de las palabras; a fin de cuentas, lo que había sido un sueño imposible, se había hecho realidad.

Superando obstáculos, creados por el temor de no ser correspondidos, y así descubrieron su amor.

Quien había luchado contra los mismos Dioses mostrando valentía, no había tenido las fuerzas suficientes para luchar por su felicidad. Shun sí se había atrevido a ello.

Aunque a su manera, en silencio, Seiya había librado una batalla interior y personal por alcanzar su estrella, su sueño imposible... 

Ningún sueño lo es, si se cree en él; porque nada es imposible si se lucha con ambición... y el Santo del Pegasus sabía mucho de eso.

 

**And the world will be better for this  
That one man,   
scorned and covered with scars,  
Still strove  
with his last ounce of courage  
To reach the unreachable star ...**

_Y el mundo será mejor porque  
Un hombre,  
despreciado y lleno de cicatrices,  
Peleó aún   
con su última pizca de coraje  
Por alcanzar la estrella inalcanzable..._

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, todo de Kurumada sama. La canción es de Sinatra.


End file.
